The Wake Up Call
by VariaGuardians27
Summary: Two kids are left at the Avengers Tower to be taken care of. Tony and Steve are given the task of babysitters. Stony Not an Avenger x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avengers :)**

* * *

Steve stared down at the two little kids, a girl and a boy, trying to process this new and (fairly) odd situation. The girl has dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders in a high ponytail covered with a dark worn looking hat and chocolate colored eyes that were quickly darting around the room as if she were trying to scout her surroundings. The boy has similar features as the girl making him think that they were related. The small boy was running around and finding all sorts of things and bringing them back to the girl, who in return began scolding him not to touch stuff that didn't belong to him.

"Why are there kids in the tower?" Tony questioned as he entered the living room and plopping himself down on the couch next to Steve, who only gave a shrug. He turned to look at Natasha and Clint.

"We don't know either," Natasha shrugged in indifference then she smirked, "Why don't you go and ask them?"

"What," he paled, "But I'm no good with kids," he whined and she sent him a glare that meant horrible things would happen to him if he didn't move, that changed his mind. (No matter what kind of glare she sent it always convinced him) Slowly he moved towards the kids in fear of frightening them. However before he got close enough the boy ran forward to him with a new object in hand excitedly.

"Look I fouw ," his age reflecting in him pronunciation, but him enthusiasm had him jumping a little. Maybe the kid just couldn't stay still he thought. He looked into the kids hands and saw a wallet… his wallet, "Ow cool well where did you find that," he asked a bit awkwardly. In return the boy smiled brightly back at him. "It wa ne to e bown tuff," Tony went white, the kid meant his scotch didn't he. He could feel Steve's disapproving stare on his back and sighed, "Ow um well you should stay away from that stuff you could get hurt," he smiled when the boy nodded in understanding and gave him the wallet.

"Who ar wou?" the boy questioned than remembered, "Ow sowy sir my sis tol me no talk to stwangews," he looked a little dejected. "Well than my name is Tony," he offered his hand out the boy who shook it gently like he was trying to hold back, "See now I'm not a stranger." The boy brightened noticeably. "Weally! Well my name is…," the boy started but trailed off when he saw Natasha staring intently at him, studying him. His eyes went wide and he turned and ran back to the girl whispering something to her. The girl then turned to Natasha and glared harshly catching her off guard.

"What did I do?" Natasha asked a little hurt by the two kid's reactions.

"Guess you're the one that's not good with kids now," Clint snickered and she turned and punched him, "Ow, that hurt" Clint whined. Steve sighed and pushed himself off the couch and walked towards the children.

"Hi my name is Steve," he said as he knelt down to their height and reached his hand out. The boy shyly came back around the girl and placed his tiny hand into Steve's giant one, "My name is Jason," he said proudly and quickly returned back behind the slightly taller girl. Steve turned his hand toward the girl who looked at him with a blank look before extending her hand out and saying a single word, "Snow." Her grip was strong and firm and her stance read that she wouldn't be easily knocked over. "Nice to meet you both," he said smiling.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it :) Please leave a review.**

**Redid this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ni to mee wou bowf," Jason said cutely and Steve smiled softly at him.

"I call dibs on him," Tony called out and faintly hearing Clint snickering and making jokes to Natasha.

Snow's eyes narrowed, turning towards Tony, spoke in a strong monotone that surprised half the adults in the room, "What do you what want with him?" ice sneaking into her voice. She slowly glanced back at the exits and back at Tony and Steve.

Steve noticed her grammar and pronunciation skills surpassed the boy's.

"Calm down Snowball, we aren't going to hurt either of you," Tony assured looking and seeing her suspicious look he moved back and waited for Steve to talk to her.

Jason, seeing Snow's reaction ran back to her and hugged her midsection surprising the girl as she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Ooo Ooo Someone take a picture," Tony whispered. Steve gently wacked the back of his head affectionately (**if you can do that** ).

"Snow," Steve waited till the girl looked up at him before continuing, "I going to start by saying no one here is going to hurt you I'll make sure of that," he saw her relax a bit. "I am now asking you who are you and how you got here?"

Snow took a quick intake of air and grabbed at her wolf shaped necklace then began, "My name is Snow, I am 6 years old and this is my younger brother Jason. He is only 3 years old sir," she paused, looking down at Jason giving a ghost of a smile, then quickly returned to her report, "A dark-skinned man, called himself Nick Fury, and an Agent Coulson picked us up at our last location and discreetly dumped us here telling me to find a Steve Rogers and Tony Stark and recite his message," pausing again to look between the two men looking at her and cleared her throat,

"Stark, Rogers, S.H.E.I.L.D. has entrusted you with the assignment of watching these two 'bundles of joy'. Try not to Fu..."

"Uhh nono bad wowd," Jason interrupted her message wiggling his finger side to side as he slide out of her arms a little. Snow's eyes widened and she gave a slight sorry rubbing her arm in discomfort.

"That's right kiddo," Tony encouraged as he chuckled and gave the small boy a high-five.

"You're not one to talk Tony," Steve reprimanded, "It's okay Snow you can continue but maybe Bleep it out," It wasn't her fault Fury cursed a lot.

She flushed a bit in embarrassment but continued no the less, "Try not to *Bleep* this up because these kids can become very useful to us. And no complaints Stark you still owe me for the *Bleep* you put me through last time so don't think you can weasel yourself out of this. Also Captain you are to help Snow train along with Romanoff and have Banner and Barton help Jason. Make sure they don't cause too much trouble and try to keep on their good side. Good luck babysitting *Bleep*."

"So how did you remember all this kid," Tony decided to ask breaking the a bit awkward silence, "It was a little much."

Snow huffed and looked away while Jason, along with his mini jumps, answered, "Big Sis can memewize anwy wing supe fass," he explained with wild hand gestures. Tony laughed as he was already getting attached to the small boy.

Steve watched as the two exchanged words and laughed as he realized how much like a family they looked like. Tony looked like the perfect father for the small boy. Matching hair and eyes frantic hand gestures and both that adorable attitude. Wait. He eyes went wide at that thought Tony….adorable…where did that come from?

"Well," Steve's trail of thoughts were broken as his head snapped toward Tony who had started speaking, "I think we should get you two a room. You seem like you need a nap little guy," he stated as Jason gave a loud yawn and nodded a little dazed.

He turned to Snow giving her a puppy dog look, "Piggyback?" She smiled and nodded.

"I can," Tony offered looking over her small frame, but she merely shook her head no and lifted Jason onto her back with what seemed to be no trouble at all. She walked into the vacant elevator with Steve on her right and Tony on the left. The ride was a silent one minus Tony's attempts to peek the girl's interest with different conversation topics and Steve's muffled laughs at said attempts.

"So this is Cap's Floor and this is your room. 2 doors down is Capsicle's room. My Room is on the floor right above this one," Tony informed her the basics, knowing she would remember, "And this is a button that will allow you to contact me and the good Captain," he pointed to the white button that clashed against the dark blue that cover the rest of the room.

Snow walked over to the bed and laid her brother onto the black silk sheets and tuck him in and turned back toward Tony, "Thank you sir," she said politely.

Tony's eyes widened at her manners, "Tony is fine," he laughed nervously.

"Sorry my mother and father told me to respect my elders Mr. Stark," she frowned a bit.

"Well than we won't tell you to stop. Goodnight Snow," Steve said as he pulled Tony with him out of the room.

"Goodnight Mr. Rogers, Goodnight Mr. Stark," Snow replied voice just above a whisper.

She climbed into the large bed and laid awake feeling the slow silent tears that ran down her face that she put up with every night since that day.


End file.
